xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Meg Griffin
Megan, aka Megatron "Meg" Griffin is the oldest child of Lois and Peter Griffin, and the sister of Chris and Stewie Griffin. She is currently attending James Woods Regional High School. Meg explains in "A Fistful of Meg" that her father changed her birth certificate to "Megatron" after her mother had already selected Megan. Despite this, she is still commonly called Megan such as by Mr. Berler in "Let's Go to the Hop". Social life Meg desperately tries to be part of the cool crowd, and is coldly rebuffed. Eager for acceptance, she is shown in two stories unwittingly recruited by a religious cult, and accepting a mistaken invitation to join her school's Lesbian Alliance. It has also been shown that when she actually gets into a dating position, she forms a mentally unstable grasp onto that person. She will also go to great lengths such as kidnapping, forcing sex, and living in denial of break-ups or other activities. She will also try desperately to get sex in some cases; for example in "Untitled Griffin Family History", she asked a group of robbers breaking into the house to rape her, much to their disgust, to the point where they charged her with sexual harassment and got her arrested. However, in some episodes Meg is depicted with her friends in a slumber party, and gossiping about boys; in later episodes these girls are characterized as dateless losers like Meg. Meg is a very unpopular student in high school. However, she is sought by pimply nerd Neil Goldman, and perverted neighbor Quagmire has shown an interest, mostly due to his very broad standards. Despite her unpopularity, in several episodes she is shown dating and participating in sex. She loses her virginity on live television to Saturday Night Live host Jimmy Fallon after having a drastic make over. She believed herself to be pregnant with Michael Milano and Jerome also claims to have had sex with her. Early in the series she had a crush on Kevin Swanson, who seemed to enjoy her company. In "Da Boom" he asked her to Quagmire's New Year's party, in "Holy Crap" he was mentioned as holding her hand on the walk home from school. In "From Method to Madness" she dates nudist Jeff Campbell. They become fast friends and start to date each other. At first, Peter and Lois discouraged Meg to date Jeff. They decide to make up by inviting him over while they were nude to help him feel more comfortable. In "Brian Sings and Swings", she befriended by a girl named Sarah who Meg later discovers is a lesbian. Meg pretends to be a lesbian & Sarah's girlfriend as she enjoys being accepted by Sarah. However her mother knows Meg is only pretending to be one in order to be accepted. She eventually is forced to admit to Sarah that she is not a lesbian. In other episodes she is portrayed as chronically incapable of finding a boyfriend. For her Junior Prom she accepts a pity date from Brian, the family dog in "Barely Legal". Brian ends up making out with her at this party, but only because he was highly inebriated, and most likely high, as Lois slipped a bit of weed into is jacket pocket. Meg then becomes infatuated with Brian, going so far as to abduct him in order to have sex with him after he rejects her, but she does not seem to be interested in Brian after this episode. To make up for the lack of boyfriends she made one up, in "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey". In "Peter's Daughter" Meg falls in love with a med-student named Michael Milano after coming out of a short coma caused by Peter. Meg soon then announces that she is pregnant by Michael and the two get engaged. After finding out that she isn't actually pregnant, Meg tells Michael the truth hoping that he'll stay; however, Michael leaves Meg at the altar. In "Dial Meg for Murder", she's dating a prisoner named Luke. Luke later escapes, and Meg tries to hide him, but she gets caught and sent to prison too. In "Go, Stewie, Go!" she dates a boy named Anthony, who is, to the surprise of everybody in Quahog, completely normal. However, Lois seduces him because she feels bad about her aging. A flashback showed Meg once dated a boy with no legs. She is also shown to be attracted to Connie DiMico. In "Stew-Roids", she asks Connie whether she can think about her in the tub. In "Dial Meg for Murder", she tongue-kisses Connie after knocking her unconscious, although this act was more about dominance and humiliation than any form of romance. In "Amish Guy" she falls in love with a boy named Eli who falls in love with her only for them to be torn apart by the Amish community. She was engaged again in "Leggo My Meg-O" to Prince Faisal. At first she thought that his father had bought her to be his sex-slave only for him to reveal that she was bought for his son for marriage. When he romantically proposes she gladly accepted and before they could kiss, he is killed by Stewie. In "Friends Without Benefits" Meg dates a guy named Kent Lastname only for her to discover that he is gay and attracted to Chris. In "Valentine's Day in Quahog", Meg spends Valentine's Day with a guy named Toby who she met on the internet. After he knocks her out on their date, she awakes in a motel to find he has harvested one of her kidneys. Despite this, she held him to his original promise of a full day together. After having a wonderful date, Toby gives Meg back her kidney and she places her kidney in a jar on her shelf in her room. Jobs #She was Joe's Babysitter. #She Coached the Mighty Ducks. #She worked at Wal Mart. #Student at James Woods Regional High School Sex * In the episode "Stewie is Enceinte" Brian thought Meg was Pregnant. * In the episode Model Misbehavior Meg had her first Period. Peter was proud of her. She's a Woman now. * Meg's inverted nipple first mentioned in "A Fish out of Water" is brought up when Chris complains about being poked in the back by three points, but Meg explains that two of them are moles. * Now get in line, you! Hey, I thought I told you kids to go plow in the field.But, Dad, we've been plowing all morning. Yeah, I can't take any more plowing. I can barely walk. Look, I know it seems like dirty work, but, Chris, you got to spread that seed until your sack is empty. And, Meg, you got to clear away all that brush so he can plant it deep where it needs to be. Okay, we'll keep at it, but I think that hoe is pretty much worn out. Well, flip it over; you can use both sides. - Farmer Guy Harem This is a list of people Meg has dated in Family Guy. #Brian Griffin #Adam West #Chris Griffin #Joe Swanson #Neil Goldman #Tom Tucker #Sarah (Family Guy) #Glenn Quagmire Dangerous Behavior Meg is often shown as emotionally fragile or disturbed, derived from desperation for love and attention. In "Untitled Griffin Family History", Meg is charged for forcing herself upon a group of would-be captors and grows violently obsessed with Brian after a drunken kiss at the Junior Prom in "Barely Legal". In the same episode, Meg threatens to commit suicide when nobody at school would be her date to the prom and she also tells her parents that she's going upstairs to eat a whole bag of peanuts. When her parents stare at her blankly, she cries, "I'm allergic to peanuts!" In "Road to the North Pole" she wishes for "softer voices" in her head. Meg also speaks of habitually cutting herself and throwing up after meals. Meg's dangerous behavior, however obvious, is rarely noticed by her parents even when stated. Such as in "Sibling Rivalry" after Lois had her fat removed she states to Meg, that eating to solve ones problems is the wrong thing to do, apparently referencing that she's somewhat fat, while complimenting Chris' hat despite him being the one who is overly obese. In this Meg replies, "I don't eat to solve my problems, I cut myself." Peter also doesn't pay attention when she loses her temper and assaults a man who crashed into the back of the car while driving him, Cleveland, Joe and Quagmire around when they have been drinking in "Road to Rupert". He exclaims that her actions were "awesome" and this leads to her engaging in other erratic behavior to impress him. In "Dial Meg for Murder", Meg was desperate enough to date a criminal. Meg later stated no one cares about her while robbing Mort's Pharmacy and knocking Peter's teeth out and rapidly beating him. In "Go, Stewie, Go!", she rips out one of her teeth to prove that she is tougher than Lois. In "April in Quahog", it's alluded that she strangles stray cats and taught Chris how to poison squirrels during a family vacation mentioned in "Friends Without Benefits". It is possible that Meg has a type of mental illness similar to Borderline Personality Disorder. Meg has exhibited behaviors that closely match the diagnostic criteria for BPD, as described by the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders: A pervasive pattern of instability of interpersonal relationships, self-image, and affects, as well as marked impulsivity, beginning by early adulthood and present in a variety of contexts, as indicated by five (or more) of the following: # Frantic efforts to avoid real or imagined abandonment (excluding suicidal behaviors). # A pattern of unstable and intense interpersonal relationships characterized by alternating between extremes of idealization and devaluation. # Identity disturbance: markedly and persistently unstable self-image or sense of self. She claims to be a lesbian in "Brian Sings and Swings" to be accepted in their group, easily swayed by religious recruitment. # Impulsivity in at least two areas that are potentially self-damaging, excluding suicidal behaviors. # Recurrent suicidal gestures, threats, or self-injuring behavior. Meg admits that she cuts herself in "Sibling Rivalry", threatens suicide in "Barely Legal" and "The Kiss Seen Around the World". # Affective instability due to a marked reactivity of mood. Flattened affect such as the lamp scene in "Barely Legal". # Chronic feelings of emptiness. # Inappropriate anger or difficulty controlling anger. She has frequent outbursts, particularly at her parents in "Peter's Two Dads" and in "Seahorse Seashell Party". # Transient, stress-related paranoid ideation, delusions, or severe dissociative symptoms. She became deluded into thinking that Brian in "Barely Legal" and Joe in "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair" are in love with her. Voice Actress Meg's voice actress has not always been Mila Kunis. Cree Summer was the first choice to voice Meg, but Seth MacFarlane didn't like the idea of an African-American voicing her. When Seth made the original pilot, his sisterRachael MacFarlane provided her voice for Meg. When the series spawned off, Lacey Chabert was hired to do the role. However, she left after the show's first season, although some aired out of order and became season 2 episodes) and due to contract reasons, she could not be credited for her work. Since then, Mila Kunis has voiced Meg, though there have been some substitutes, like Debi Derryberry and Tara Strong, who voice her when she had a singing part. However, Kunis provided her own singing voice in "Road to the North Pole". At 47 years old in "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure", after a sex change made her a man named Ron, she was voiced by John Viener. As such, Meg is the member of the Griffin Family who has been voiced by the largest assortment of voice actors/actresses. Chabert returned to voice Meg for one line in "Yug Ylimaf". Trivia * In Mother Tucker Although she appears in scenes at the air show and in front of the television, Meg has no speaking lines in this episode. Screenshots Meg's Back and Wearing Her Painties and Taking off Her Bra.png Meg's Back with a Topless Bra and Panties.png Meg's Bra and Panties.png Meg's Lighter Topless Bra and Panties.png Meg's Swimsuit and Sandals Lois' Red Swimsuit Sandals and Stewie's Swimsuit and Sandals.png Meg and Lois' Swimsuits.png 60bmg.png Hmg.png 300px-Sarah.jpg 100meg.PNG AR-301239995.jpg S01e05 16.jpg 10lg.PNG S05e16 267.jpg s07e03_26.jpg S04e08 288.jpg S04e08 287.jpg S04e08 281.jpg S04e08 225.jpg S04e08 206.jpg S04e08 224.jpg S04e08 205.jpg S04e08 204.jpg S04e20 146.jpg S04e20 145.jpg small_134.png FamilyGuy top (33).PNG FamilyGuy top (118).PNG FamilyGuy top (195).png FamilyGuy top (182).PNG FamilyGuy top (189).png FamilyGuy top (179).png FamilyGuy top (108).PNG FamilyGuy top (120).PNG FamilyGuy top (116).PNG FamilyGuy top (107).PNG FamilyGuy top (129).PNG FamilyGuy top (64).PNG FamilyGuy top (65).PNG FamilyGuy top (81).PNG 9fa83035496d52fdcde0c9bd1bd9af1b.png Maxresdefaultloismegpregnant.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0024.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0023.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0022.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0019.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0018.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0017.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0016.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0015.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0014.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0013.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0012.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0011.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0076.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0075.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0074.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0073.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0072.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0071.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0070.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0069.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0086.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0085.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0084.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0083.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0082.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0081.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0080.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0079.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0078.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0077.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0097.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0096.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0095.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0094.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0093.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0092.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0091.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0089.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0088.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0087.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0219.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0218.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0217.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0216.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0215.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0214.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0213.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0224.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0223.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0222.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0221.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0220.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0638.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0637.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0636.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0635.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0634.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0633.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0632.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0631.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0630.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0770.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0769.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0762.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0761.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0760.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0759.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0758.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0757.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0705.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0675.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0674.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0672.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0671.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0670.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0669.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0664.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0663.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0662.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0661.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0790.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0789.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0788.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0787.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0786.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0775.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0774.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0773.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0772.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0771.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0835.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0834.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0833.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0832.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0831.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0830.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0829.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0828.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0827.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0826.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0825.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0824.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0823.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0822.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0820.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0819.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0818.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0817.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0797.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0796.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0795.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0794.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0793.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0792.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0791.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0848.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0847.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0846.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0836.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0888.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0887.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0886.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0885.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0884.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0883.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0882.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0881.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0880.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0879.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0878.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0877.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0876.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0875.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0874.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0873.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0872.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0871.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0870.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0868.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0867.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0866.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0865.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0864.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0863.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0862.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0861.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0860.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0855.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0854.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0853.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0852.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0851.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0850.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0849.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0929.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0928.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0927.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0926.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0925.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0924.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0923.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0922.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0921.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0920.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0917.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0908.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0907.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0906.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0905.jpg Scammed Yankees 1094.jpg Scammed Yankees 1093.jpg Scammed Yankees 1092.jpg Scammed Yankees 1091.jpg Scammed Yankees 1090.jpg Scammed Yankees 1089.jpg Scammed Yankees 1088.jpg Scammed Yankees 1087.jpg Scammed Yankees 1086.jpg Scammed Yankees 1085.jpg Scammed Yankees 1084.jpg Scammed Yankees 1078.jpg Scammed Yankees 1077.jpg Scammed Yankees 1076.jpg Scammed Yankees 1075.jpg Scammed Yankees 1074.jpg Scammed Yankees 1073.jpg Scammed Yankees 1072.jpg Scammed Yankees 1071.jpg Scammed Yankees 1070.jpg Scammed Yankees 1069.jpg Scammed Yankees 1068.jpg Scammed Yankees 1067.jpg Scammed Yankees 1066.jpg Scammed Yankees 1065.jpg Scammed Yankees 1064.jpg Scammed Yankees 1063.jpg Scammed Yankees 1062.jpg Scammed Yankees 1061.jpg Scammed Yankees 1060.jpg Scammed Yankees 1059.jpg Scammed Yankees 1058.jpg Scammed Yankees 1057.jpg Scammed Yankees 1056.jpg Scammed Yankees 1055.jpg Scammed Yankees 1054.jpg Scammed Yankees 1053.jpg Scammed Yankees 1052.jpg Scammed Yankees 1051.jpg Scammed Yankees 1050.jpg Scammed Yankees 1049.jpg Scammed Yankees 1043.jpg Scammed Yankees 1042.jpg Scammed Yankees 1041.jpg Scammed Yankees 1040.jpg Scammed Yankees 1039.jpg Scammed Yankees 1038.jpg Scammed Yankees 1037.jpg Scammed Yankees 1036.jpg Scammed Yankees 1033.jpg Scammed Yankees 1032.jpg Scammed Yankees 1031.jpg Scammed Yankees 1030.jpg Scammed Yankees 1029.jpg Scammed Yankees 1028.jpg Scammed Yankees 1027.jpg Scammed Yankees 1026.jpg Scammed Yankees 1025.jpg Scammed Yankees 1024.jpg Scammed Yankees 1023.jpg Scammed Yankees 1022.jpg Scammed Yankees 1021.jpg Scammed Yankees 1020.jpg Scammed Yankees 1019.jpg Scammed Yankees 1018.jpg Scammed Yankees 1017.jpg Scammed Yankees 1016.jpg Scammed Yankees 1015.jpg Scammed Yankees 0989.jpg Scammed Yankees 0985.jpg Scammed Yankees 0891.jpg Scammed Yankees 0890.jpg Scammed Yankees 0889.jpg Scammed Yankees 0888.jpg Scammed Yankees 0887.jpg Scammed Yankees 0870.jpg Scammed Yankees 0869.jpg Scammed Yankees 0447.jpg Scammed Yankees 0446.jpg Scammed Yankees 0445.jpg Scammed Yankees 0444.jpg Scammed Yankees 0443.jpg Scammed Yankees 0439.jpg Scammed Yankees 0438.jpg Scammed Yankees 0437.jpg Scammed Yankees 0436.jpg Scammed Yankees 0435.jpg Scammed Yankees 0434.jpg Scammed Yankees 0433.jpg Scammed Yankees 0432.jpg Scammed Yankees 0431.jpg Scammed Yankees 0430.jpg Scammed Yankees 0429.jpg Scammed Yankees 0428.jpg Scammed Yankees 0363.jpg Scammed Yankees 0362.jpg Scammed Yankees 0361.jpg Scammed Yankees 0360.jpg Scammed Yankees 0359.jpg Scammed Yankees 0358.jpg Scammed Yankees 0357.jpg Scammed Yankees 0356.jpg Scammed Yankees 0355.jpg Scammed Yankees 0354.jpg Scammed Yankees 0353.jpg Scammed Yankees 0347.jpg Scammed Yankees 0346.jpg Scammed Yankees 0345.jpg Scammed Yankees 0344.jpg Scammed Yankees 0343.jpg Scammed Yankees 0342.jpg Scammed Yankees 0341.jpg Scammed Yankees 0340.jpg Scammed Yankees 0339.jpg Scammed Yankees 0338.jpg Scammed Yankees 0337.jpg Scammed Yankees 0336.jpg Scammed Yankees 0335.jpg Scammed Yankees 0330.jpg Scammed Yankees 0329.jpg Scammed Yankees 0328.jpg Scammed Yankees 0327.jpg Scammed Yankees 0326.jpg Scammed Yankees 0325.jpg Scammed Yankees 0324.jpg Scammed Yankees 0323.jpg Scammed Yankees 0322.jpg Scammed Yankees 0321.jpg Scammed Yankees 0320.jpg Scammed Yankees 0319.jpg Scammed Yankees 0078.jpg Scammed Yankees 0077.jpg Scammed Yankees 0076.jpg Scammed Yankees 0075.jpg Scammed Yankees 0074.jpg Scammed Yankees 0073.jpg Scammed Yankees 0072.jpg Scammed Yankees 0071.jpg Scammed Yankees 0061.jpg Scammed Yankees 0060.jpg Scammed Yankees 0059.jpg Scammed Yankees 0058.jpg Scammed Yankees 0057.jpg Scammed Yankees 0056.jpg Scammed Yankees 0055.jpg Scammed Yankees 0054.jpg Scammed Yankees 0053.jpg Scammed Yankees 0052.jpg Scammed Yankees 0051.jpg Scammed Yankees 0050.jpg Scammed Yankees 0049.jpg Scammed Yankees 0048.jpg Scammed Yankees 0047.jpg Scammed Yankees 0046.jpg Scammed Yankees 0045.jpg Scammed Yankees 0044.jpg Scammed Yankees 0043.jpg Scammed Yankees 0042.jpg Scammed Yankees 0041.jpg Mind Over Murder 1133.jpg Mind Over Murder 1132.jpg Mind Over Murder 1130.jpg Mind Over Murder 1129.jpg Mind Over Murder 1128.jpg Mind Over Murder 1127.jpg Mind Over Murder 1126.jpg Mind Over Murder 1125.jpg Mind Over Murder 1124.jpg Mind Over Murder 1123.jpg Mind Over Murder 1122.jpg Mind Over Murder 1121.jpg Mind Over Murder 1120.jpg Mind Over Murder 1119.jpg Mind Over Murder 1118.jpg Mind Over Murder 1114.jpg Mind Over Murder 1113.jpg Mind Over Murder 1112.jpg Mind Over Murder 1111.jpg Mind Over Murder 1103.jpg Mind Over Murder 1102.jpg Mind Over Murder 1101.jpg Mind Over Murder 1100.jpg Mind Over Murder 1099.jpg Mind Over Murder 1098.jpg Mind Over Murder 1097.jpg Mind Over Murder 1086.jpg Mind Over Murder 1085.jpg Mind Over Murder 1081.jpg Mind Over Murder 1076.jpg Mind Over Murder 1075.jpg Mind Over Murder 1074.jpg Mind Over Murder 1071.jpg Mind Over Murder 1070.jpg Mind Over Murder 1069.jpg Mind Over Murder 1039.jpg Mind Over Murder 1038.jpg Mind Over Murder 1037.jpg Mind Over Murder 1036.jpg Mind Over Murder 1035.jpg Mind Over Murder 1034.jpg Mind Over Murder 1033.jpg Mind Over Murder 1032.jpg Mind Over Murder 1031.jpg Mind Over Murder 1030.jpg Mind Over Murder 1023.jpg Mind Over Murder 1022.jpg Mind Over Murder 1017.jpg Mind Over Murder 1016.jpg Mind Over Murder 1015.jpg Mind Over Murder 1014.jpg Mind Over Murder 1013.jpg Mind Over Murder 1012.jpg Mind Over Murder 1011.jpg Mind Over Murder 1010.jpg Mind Over Murder 1009.jpg Mind Over Murder 1008.jpg Mind Over Murder 1007.jpg Mind Over Murder 1006.jpg Mind Over Murder 1005.jpg Mind Over Murder 1004.jpg Mind Over Murder 1003.jpg Mind Over Murder 1002.jpg Mind Over Murder 1001.jpg Mind Over Murder 1000.jpg Mind Over Murder 0999.jpg Mind Over Murder 0998.jpg Mind Over Murder 0997.jpg Mind Over Murder 0996.jpg Mind Over Murder 0994.jpg Mind Over Murder 0993.jpg Mind Over Murder 0992.jpg Mind Over Murder 0991.jpg Mind Over Murder 0990.jpg Mind Over Murder 0989.jpg Mind Over Murder 0988.jpg Mind Over Murder 0987.jpg Mind Over Murder 0986.jpg Mind Over Murder 0985.jpg Mind Over Murder 0984.jpg Mind Over Murder 0983.jpg Mind Over Murder 0982.jpg Mind Over Murder 0981.jpg Mind Over Murder 0980.jpg Mind Over Murder 0979.jpg Mind Over Murder 0978.jpg Mind Over Murder 0977.jpg Mind Over Murder 0975.jpg Mind Over Murder 0974.jpg Mind Over Murder 0973.jpg Mind Over Murder 0972.jpg Mind Over Murder 0971.jpg Mind Over Murder 0970.jpg Mind Over Murder 0969.jpg Mind Over Murder 0968.jpg Mind Over Murder 0967.jpg Mind Over Murder 0966.jpg Mind Over Murder 0965.jpg Mind Over Murder 0964.jpg Mind Over Murder 0963.jpg Mind Over Murder 0962.jpg Mind Over Murder 0961.jpg Mind Over Murder 0960.jpg Mind Over Murder 0959.jpg Mind Over Murder 0958.jpg Mind Over Murder 0957.jpg Mind Over Murder 0956.jpg Mind Over Murder 0955.jpg Mind Over Murder 0954.jpg Mind Over Murder 0951.jpg Mind Over Murder 0950.jpg Mind Over Murder 0949.jpg Mind Over Murder 0947.jpg Mind Over Murder 0946.jpg Mind Over Murder 0945.jpg Mind Over Murder 0944.jpg Mind Over Murder 0943.jpg Mind Over Murder 0928.jpg Mind Over Murder 0927.jpg Mind Over Murder 0926.jpg Mind Over Murder 0925.jpg Mind Over Murder 0924.jpg Mind Over Murder 0923.jpg Mind Over Murder 0922.jpg Mind Over Murder 0921.jpg Mind Over Murder 0920.jpg Mind Over Murder 0919.jpg Mind Over Murder 0918.jpg Mind Over Murder 0916.jpg Mind Over Murder 0915.jpg Mind Over Murder 0914.jpg Mind Over Murder 0913.jpg Mind Over Murder 0912.jpg Mind Over Murder 0887.jpg Mind Over Murder 0886.jpg Mind Over Murder 0885.jpg Mind Over Murder 0884.jpg Mind Over Murder 0883.jpg Mind Over Murder 0882.jpg Mind Over Murder 0881.jpg Mind Over Murder 0880.jpg Mind Over Murder 0879.jpg Mind Over Murder 0878.jpg Mind Over Murder 0877.jpg Mind Over Murder 0876.jpg Mind Over Murder 0875.jpg Mind Over Murder 0873.jpg Mind Over Murder 0872.jpg Mind Over Murder 0871.jpg Mind Over Murder 0862.jpg Mind Over Murder 0857.jpg Mind Over Murder 0856.jpg Mind Over Murder 0852.jpg Mind Over Murder 0847.jpg Mind Over Murder 0846.jpg Mind Over Murder 0845.jpg Mind Over Murder 0824.jpg Mind Over Murder 0823.jpg Mind Over Murder 0822.jpg Mind Over Murder 0821.jpg Mind Over Murder 0820.jpg Mind Over Murder 0819.jpg Mind Over Murder 0818.jpg Mind Over Murder 0817.jpg Mind Over Murder 0816.jpg Mind Over Murder 0815.jpg Mind Over Murder 0814.jpg Mind Over Murder 0813.jpg Mind Over Murder 0810.jpg Mind Over Murder 0809.jpg Mind Over Murder 0808.jpg Mind Over Murder 0807.jpg Mind Over Murder 0806.jpg Mind Over Murder 0805.jpg Mind Over Murder 0804.jpg Mind Over Murder 0803.jpg Mind Over Murder 0802.jpg Mind Over Murder 0795.jpg Mind Over Murder 0794.jpg Mind Over Murder 0791.jpg Mind Over Murder 0790.jpg Mind Over Murder 0789.jpg Mind Over Murder 0785.jpg Mind Over Murder 0784.jpg Mind Over Murder 0781.jpg Mind Over Murder 0780.jpg Mind Over Murder 0779.jpg Mind Over Murder 0778.jpg Mind Over Murder 0777.jpg Mind Over Murder 0776.jpg Mind Over Murder 0769.jpg Mind Over Murder 0768.jpg Mind Over Murder 0765.jpg Mind Over Murder 0764.jpg Mind Over Murder 0763.jpg Mind Over Murder 0760.jpg Mind Over Murder 0759.jpg Mind Over Murder 0758.jpg Mind Over Murder 0757.jpg Mind Over Murder 0750.jpg Mind Over Murder 0749.jpg Mind Over Murder 0748.jpg Mind Over Murder 0747.jpg Mind Over Murder 0746.jpg Mind Over Murder 0745.jpg Mind Over Murder 0744.jpg Mind Over Murder 0738.jpg Mind Over Murder 0737.jpg Mind Over Murder 0736.jpg Mind Over Murder 0735.jpg Mind Over Murder 0734.jpg Mind Over Murder 0733.jpg Mind Over Murder 0732.jpg Mind Over Murder 0719.jpg Mind Over Murder 0718.jpg Mind Over Murder 0715.jpg Mind Over Murder 0714.jpg Mind Over Murder 0713.jpg Mind Over Murder 0712.jpg Mind Over Murder 0711.jpg Mind Over Murder 0710.jpg Mind Over Murder 0709.jpg Mind Over Murder 0708.jpg Mind Over Murder 0707.jpg Mind Over Murder 0706.jpg Mind Over Murder 0705.jpg Mind Over Murder 0704.jpg Mind Over Murder 0703.jpg Mind Over Murder 0702.jpg Mind Over Murder 0701.jpg Mind Over Murder 0700.jpg Mind Over Murder 0699.jpg Mind Over Murder 0694.jpg Mind Over Murder 0693.jpg Mind Over Murder 0692.jpg Mind Over Murder 0691.jpg Mind Over Murder 0690.jpg Mind Over Murder 0687.jpg Mind Over Murder 0686.jpg Mind Over Murder 0685.jpg Mind Over Murder 0684.jpg Mind Over Murder 0683.jpg Mind Over Murder 0682.jpg Mind Over Murder 0681.jpg Mind Over Murder 0680.jpg Mind Over Murder 0679.jpg Mind Over Murder 0678.jpg Mind Over Murder 0677.jpg Mind Over Murder 0676.jpg Mind Over Murder 0674.jpg Mind Over Murder 0673.jpg Mind Over Murder 0672.jpg Mind Over Murder 0671.jpg Mind Over Murder 0670.jpg Mind Over Murder 0668.jpg Mind Over Murder 0667.jpg Mind Over Murder 0666.jpg Mind Over Murder 0660.jpg Mind Over Murder 0659.jpg Mind Over Murder 0658.jpg Mind Over Murder 0657.jpg Mind Over Murder 0656.jpg Mind Over Murder 0655.jpg Mind Over Murder 0654.jpg Mind Over Murder 0653.jpg Mind Over Murder 0652.jpg Mind Over Murder 0651.jpg Mind Over Murder 0650.jpg Mind Over Murder 0649.jpg Mind Over Murder 0648.jpg Mind Over Murder 0647.jpg Mind Over Murder 0646.jpg Mind Over Murder 0645.jpg Mind Over Murder 0644.jpg Mind Over Murder 0643.jpg Mind Over Murder 0642.jpg Mind Over Murder 0641.jpg Mind Over Murder 0640.jpg Mind Over Murder 0610.jpg Mind Over Murder 0609.jpg Mind Over Murder 0608.jpg Mind Over Murder 0607.jpg Mind Over Murder 0605.jpg Mind Over Murder 0604.jpg Mind Over Murder 0603.jpg Mind Over Murder 0602.jpg Mind Over Murder 0601.jpg Mind Over Murder 0600.jpg Mind Over Murder 0599.jpg Mind Over Murder 0598.jpg Mind Over Murder 0597.jpg Mind Over Murder 0596.jpg Mind Over Murder 0595.jpg Mind Over Murder 0594.jpg Mind Over Murder 0591.jpg Mind Over Murder 0590.jpg Mind Over Murder 0562.jpg Mind Over Murder 0561.jpg Mind Over Murder 0560.jpg Mind Over Murder 0559.jpg Mind Over Murder 0558.jpg Mind Over Murder 0557.jpg Mind Over Murder 0556.jpg Mind Over Murder 0555.jpg Mind Over Murder 0554.jpg Mind Over Murder 0553.jpg Mind Over Murder 0552.jpg Mind Over Murder 0551.jpg Mind Over Murder 0531.jpg Mind Over Murder 0530.jpg Mind Over Murder 0529.jpg Mind Over Murder 0528.jpg Mind Over Murder 0523.jpg Mind Over Murder 0522.jpg Mind Over Murder 0520.jpg Mind Over Murder 0519.jpg Mind Over Murder 0518.jpg Mind Over Murder 0517.jpg Mind Over Murder 0516.jpg Mind Over Murder 0509.jpg Mind Over Murder 0507.jpg Mind Over Murder 0506.jpg Mind Over Murder 0504.jpg Mind Over Murder 0493.jpg Mind Over Murder 0437.jpg Mind Over Murder 0436.jpg Mind Over Murder 0435.jpg Mind Over Murder 0434.jpg Mind Over Murder 0433.jpg Mind Over Murder 0432.jpg Mind Over Murder 0431.jpg Mind Over Murder 0430.jpg Mind Over Murder 0429.jpg Mind Over Murder 0428.jpg Mind Over Murder 0427.jpg Mind Over Murder 0426.jpg Mind Over Murder 0425.jpg Mind Over Murder 0424.jpg Mind Over Murder 0423.jpg Mind Over Murder 0422.jpg Mind Over Murder 0421.jpg Mind Over Murder 0420.jpg Mind Over Murder 0419.jpg Mind Over Murder 0418.jpg Mind Over Murder 0417.jpg Mind Over Murder 0416.jpg Mind Over Murder 0415.jpg Mind Over Murder 0412.jpg Mind Over Murder 0407.jpg Mind Over Murder 0406.jpg Mind Over Murder 0380.jpg Mind Over Murder 0379.jpg Mind Over Murder 0378.jpg Mind Over Murder 0377.jpg Mind Over Murder 0376.jpg Mind Over Murder 0375.jpg Mind Over Murder 0374.jpg Mind Over Murder 0373.jpg Mind Over Murder 0372.jpg Mind Over Murder 0371.jpg Mind Over Murder 0370.jpg Mind Over Murder 0369.jpg Mind Over Murder 0281.jpg Mind Over Murder 0280.jpg Mind Over Murder 0279.jpg Mind Over Murder 0278.jpg Mind Over Murder 0277.jpg Mind Over Murder 0276.jpg Mind Over Murder 0275.jpg Mind Over Murder 0274.jpg Mind Over Murder 0273.jpg Mind Over Murder 0272.jpg Mind Over Murder 0271.jpg Mind Over Murder 0270.jpg Mind Over Murder 0269.jpg Mind Over Murder 0268.jpg Mind Over Murder 0267.jpg Mind Over Murder 0266.jpg Mind Over Murder 0265.jpg Mind Over Murder 0264.jpg Mind Over Murder 0263.jpg Mind Over Murder 0262.jpg Mind Over Murder 0261.jpg Mind Over Murder 0260.jpg Mind Over Murder 0259.jpg Mind Over Murder 0258.jpg Mind Over Murder 0257.jpg Mind Over Murder 0256.jpg Mind Over Murder 0255.jpg Mind Over Murder 0254.jpg Mind Over Murder 0253.jpg Mind Over Murder 0252.jpg Mind Over Murder 0251.jpg Mind Over Murder 0230.jpg Mind Over Murder 0229.jpg Mind Over Murder 0228.jpg Mind Over Murder 0227.jpg Mind Over Murder 0226.jpg Mind Over Murder 0225.jpg Mind Over Murder 0224.jpg Mind Over Murder 0223.jpg Mind Over Murder 0222.jpg Mind Over Murder 0221.jpg Mind Over Murder 0220.jpg Mind Over Murder 0219.jpg Mind Over Murder 0218.jpg Mind Over Murder 0217.jpg Mind Over Murder 0216.jpg Mind Over Murder 0215.jpg Mind Over Murder 0214.jpg Mind Over Murder 0213.jpg Mind Over Murder 0212.jpg Mind Over Murder 0211.jpg Mind Over Murder 0200.jpg Mind Over Murder 0199.jpg Mind Over Murder 0198.jpg Mind Over Murder 0197.jpg Mind Over Murder 0196.jpg Mind Over Murder 0195.jpg Mind Over Murder 0194.jpg Mind Over Murder 0176.jpg Mind Over Murder 0175.jpg Mind Over Murder 0174.jpg Mind Over Murder 0173.jpg Mind Over Murder 0171.jpg Mind Over Murder 0170.jpg Mind Over Murder 0169.jpg Mind Over Murder 0168.jpg Mind Over Murder 0167.jpg Mind Over Murder 0166.jpg Mind Over Murder 0165.jpg Mind Over Murder 0164.jpg Mind Over Murder 0163.jpg Mind Over Murder 0160.jpg Mind Over Murder 0159.jpg Mind Over Murder 0158.jpg Mind Over Murder 0157.jpg Mind Over Murder 0156.jpg Mind Over Murder 0155.jpg Mind Over Murder 0154.jpg Mind Over Murder 0153.jpg Mind Over Murder 0100.jpg Mind Over Murder 0099.jpg Mind Over Murder 0098.jpg Mind Over Murder 0096.jpg Mind Over Murder 0095.jpg Mind Over Murder 0094.jpg Mind Over Murder 0093.jpg Mind Over Murder 0089.jpg Mind Over Murder 0088.jpg Mind Over Murder 0087.jpg Mind Over Murder 0081.jpg Mind Over Murder 0080.jpg Mind Over Murder 0079.jpg Mind Over Murder 0077.jpg Mind Over Murder 0076.jpg Mind Over Murder 0075.jpg Mind Over Murder 0073.jpg Mind Over Murder 0072.jpg Mind Over Murder 0071.jpg Mind Over Murder 0070.jpg Mind Over Murder 0069.jpg Mind Over Murder 0068.jpg Mind Over Murder 0067.jpg Scammed Yankees 0949.jpg Scammed Yankees 0948.jpg Scammed Yankees 0947.jpg Scammed Yankees 0946.jpg Scammed Yankees 0945.jpg Scammed Yankees 0944.jpg Scammed Yankees 0943.jpg Scammed Yankees 0942.jpg Scammed Yankees 0941.jpg Scammed Yankees 0940.jpg Scammed Yankees 0939.jpg Scammed Yankees 0938.jpg Scammed Yankees 0937.jpg Scammed Yankees 0936.jpg Scammed Yankees 0935.jpg Scammed Yankees 0934.jpg Scammed Yankees 0933.jpg Scammed Yankees 0932.jpg Scammed Yankees 0931.jpg Scammed Yankees 0930.jpg Scammed Yankees 0929.jpg Scammed Yankees 0928.jpg Scammed Yankees 0927.jpg Scammed Yankees 0926.jpg Scammed Yankees 0925.jpg Scammed Yankees 0924.jpg Scammed Yankees 0923.jpg Scammed Yankees 0922.jpg Scammed Yankees 0921.jpg Scammed Yankees 0920.jpg Scammed Yankees 0919.jpg Scammed Yankees 0770.jpg Scammed Yankees 0769.jpg Scammed Yankees 0768.jpg Scammed Yankees 0767.jpg Scammed Yankees 0766.jpg Scammed Yankees 0762.jpg Scammed Yankees 0761.jpg Scammed Yankees 0760.jpg Scammed Yankees 0759.jpg Scammed Yankees 0758.jpg Scammed Yankees 0757.jpg Scammed Yankees 0756.jpg Scammed Yankees 0755.jpg Scammed Yankees 0754.jpg Scammed Yankees 0753.jpg Scammed Yankees 0752.jpg Scammed Yankees 0751.jpg Scammed Yankees 0750.jpg Scammed Yankees 0749.jpg Scammed Yankees 0748.jpg Scammed Yankees 0747.jpg Scammed Yankees 0746.jpg Scammed Yankees 0742.jpg Scammed Yankees 0741.jpg Scammed Yankees 0610.jpg Scammed Yankees 0609.jpg Scammed Yankees 0608.jpg Scammed Yankees 0607.jpg Scammed Yankees 0606.jpg Scammed Yankees 0605.jpg Scammed Yankees 0604.jpg Scammed Yankees 0603.jpg Scammed Yankees 0602.jpg Scammed Yankees 0601.jpg Scammed Yankees 0600.jpg Scammed Yankees 0599.jpg Scammed Yankees 0598.jpg Scammed Yankees 0597.jpg Scammed Yankees 0596.jpg Scammed Yankees 0595.jpg Scammed Yankees 0594.jpg Scammed Yankees 0593.jpg Scammed Yankees 0592.jpg Scammed Yankees 0591.jpg Scammed Yankees 0590.jpg Scammed Yankees 0589.jpg Scammed Yankees 0588.jpg Scammed Yankees 0587.jpg Scammed Yankees 0586.jpg Scammed Yankees 0585.jpg Scammed Yankees 0584.jpg Scammed Yankees 0583.jpg Scammed Yankees 0582.jpg Scammed Yankees 0581.jpg Scammed Yankees 0580.jpg Scammed Yankees 0579.jpg Scammed Yankees 0571.jpg Scammed Yankees 0570.jpg Scammed Yankees 0569.jpg Scammed Yankees 0568.jpg Scammed Yankees 0567.jpg Scammed Yankees 0566.jpg Scammed Yankees 0565.jpg Scammed Yankees 0564.jpg Scammed Yankees 0487.jpg Scammed Yankees 0486.jpg Scammed Yankees 0485.jpg Scammed Yankees 0484.jpg Scammed Yankees 0483.jpg Scammed Yankees 0482.jpg Scammed Yankees 0481.jpg Scammed Yankees 0480.jpg Scammed Yankees 0479.jpg Scammed Yankees 0478.jpg Scammed Yankees 0477.jpg Scammed Yankees 0476.jpg Scammed Yankees 0475.jpg Scammed Yankees 0474.jpg Scammed Yankees 0473.jpg Scammed Yankees 0472.jpg Scammed Yankees 0471.jpg Scammed Yankees 0470.jpg Scammed Yankees 0469.jpg Scammed Yankees 0468.jpg Scammed Yankees 0467.jpg Scammed Yankees 0466.jpg Scammed Yankees 0465.jpg Scammed Yankees 0464.jpg Scammed Yankees 0463.jpg Scammed Yankees 0462.jpg Scammed Yankees 0267.jpg Scammed Yankees 0266.jpg Scammed Yankees 0265.jpg Scammed Yankees 0264.jpg Scammed Yankees 0263.jpg Scammed Yankees 0152.jpg Scammed Yankees 0151.jpg Scammed Yankees 0150.jpg Scammed Yankees 0149.jpg Scammed Yankees 0148.jpg Scammed Yankees 0147.jpg Scammed Yankees 0146.jpg Scammed Yankees 0145.jpg Mind Over Murder 0757.jpg Mind Over Murder 0665.jpg Mind Over Murder 0664.jpg Mind Over Murder 0663.jpg Mind Over Murder 0662.jpg Mind Over Murder 0661.jpg Mind Over Murder 0660.jpg Mind Over Murder 0659.jpg Mind Over Murder 0613.jpg Mind Over Murder 0589.jpg Mind Over Murder 0588.jpg Mind Over Murder 0587.jpg Mind Over Murder 0586.jpg Mind Over Murder 0578.jpg Mind Over Murder 0577.jpg Mind Over Murder 0576.jpg Mind Over Murder 0575.jpg Mind Over Murder 0574.jpg Mind Over Murder 0573.jpg Mind Over Murder 0572.jpg Mind Over Murder 0571.jpg Mind Over Murder 0430.jpg Mind Over Murder 0429.jpg Mind Over Murder 0428.jpg Mind Over Murder 0419.jpg Mind Over Murder 0418.jpg Mind Over Murder 0417.jpg Mind Over Murder 0416.jpg Mind Over Murder 0415.jpg Category:Family Guy Universe‏ Category:Divas‏‎ Category:Metahumans‏ Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Reincarnation Category:Slave Category:Earthling Category:Driver Category:Reporter Category:Cannibal Category:LGBT Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Sarcasm Category:Christians Category:Beastiality Category:Whore Category:Irish Category:British Category:Mexican Category:Musicians Category:Actors Category:Space Adaption Category:Harem Category:Quahog City Category:Americans Category:Indomitable Will Category:Seduction Category:Teenagers Category:Griffin Family Category:Woman Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Convicts Category:Tattoo Category:Marksmanship Category:Gunslinger Category:Murder Category:Serial Killer Category:One-Man Army Category:Naked Category:Bikini Category:Students Category:Body Alteration Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Hibernation Category:Prostitutes Category:Europeans Category:The Flintstones Universe Category:The Simpson Universe Category:Siblings Category:Drug Dealer Category:Incest Category:Heterosexuality